


Keep touching him and ill break your fucking fingers

by Shameless_addicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Love, M/M, Party, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_addicted/pseuds/Shameless_addicted
Summary: Prompt: Ian and Mickey are seeing each other in secret. There is a party in the Alibi and a slow song comes on. Knowing Mickey doesn’t want their relationship out Ian accepts a dance from another boy. Mickey gets jealous and reveals his feelings.





	Keep touching him and ill break your fucking fingers

“But wouldn’t be even more fun if we went together?” Ian asked Mickey as he laid on his bed and watched Mickey go through his closet. Mickey and Ian had been together for months and of course it was all in secret. Even with Mickeys dad in jail, he always seemed to get out and Mickey didn’t want to put Ian in that kind of danger. Although Ian thought it was a sweet way of showing him that Mickey cared about him enough to worry about his safety, Ian hated that he had to hide his love for Mickey. Deep down inside Mickey hated it too, he hated that he had to always stand somewhat far away from him and unless they were in his room or in the dug out when no one was around he couldn’t kiss him. It was hell to see Ian’s smile from a far and feel his heart skip a beat but also ping in sadness because he couldn’t be the one making Ian laugh at that moment. 

“Ian, we have been over this” Mickey told him, yet again. He hated having this conversation, he hated that it broke Ian’s heart a little more each time he said “we can’t” or “its not safe”. He wished he could just take him, and kiss him or have his arm around him protectively and it upset Mickey to be the one who always had to shut him now when he asked.

“I know, Its fun to imagine though” He signed before getting up and giving Mick a kiss on the cheek before leaving

“I love you” Mickey called out. Normally he wasn’t the one to say these kind of things and around others he probably wouldn’t. He was to afraid for being judged. He liked what he liked and that shouldn’t change anything but to others it might and he feared that.

Ian stopped and turned around to give him a sad smile.

“I love you too Mick, Ill meet you here after the party” He told his boyfriend before turning back around and losing the door behind him. 

“Fuck” Mickey whispered to himself. He hated this, all of it.

 

When Mickey got to the party he was already on edge and went right to the bar, asking Kev for a shot- or maybe 3. He couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation between him and Ian, he knew that sooner or later they’d have to come out or someone would catch them and secretly he had been hoping for weeks that someone would so they wouldn’t have to be a secret anymore but that was just him being a pussy. Of course he was scared of his father, wouldn’t you be? He loved Ian and part of that love was protecting him from all the bad things the world has to throw at Ian, including his dad.

Ian looked over and met Mickey’s sad eyes, giving him a small nod, meaning he knew and it was going to be okay, that he loved him. Mickey understood, they had an amazing way of talking without any words, the nod gave Mickey reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

“This song is for all the couples out there” Kev told everyone before putting on a slow song and walking over to V. Mickeys eyes flashed to Ians who than gave him a sad smile before a boy walked over to him. 

“Want to dance” The boy asked Ian, giving him a very cute smile.

“Um- ah” Ian had no idea what to say. Did he want to dance with this boy? No. but Ian was an openly “single” gay boy and he had no reason to say no, well he did but no one knew about that.

“What? Do you have a boyfriend or something?” _Well fuck._ Ian thought to himself.

“Well no-” Ian didn’t get to finish before the boy had taken his hand and brought him to the floor, putting one of his arms around Ian’s waist. None of this felt right. They danced for about a minute before Mickey swallowed a shot hard and decided he had watched enough and it was time to put a stop to it. He walked over to them, Ian catching sight of what was about to happen, his eyes going wide.

Mickey walked up to the boy, poking his shoulder. The boy dancing with Ian stopped moving and looked over at Mickey.

“Keep touching him like this and Ill break your fucking fingers” Mickey told him, anger peeking through his voice. Ian just silently laughed as the boy- _Jack was his name._ Had let go of Ian and fully turned around to look Mickey in the eyes.

“Red over here said he didn’t have a boyfriend” Jack smirked, trying very hard to piss Mick off, it was working.

“Yeah well he does” Mickey told him, cracking his knuckles.

“Oh lord here we go” Ian laughed, causing Mickey to smirk as his boyfriend.

“Well maybe we can share him” Jack said, again doing that step smirk that really pissed Mickey off. Before Ian knew what was happening Mickey had thrown a punch that landed him on the floor, Ian was still standing a few feet away, laughing at loud at this point. God he loved his boyfriend.

The music stopped and everyone’s eyes were on Mickey, Ian and the boy on the floor.

“ _Now or never Mickey_ ” he thought to himself before standing up straight and meeting some of the eyes looking at him.

“I just want everyone here to know Im fucking gay” Ians mouth dropped as everyone cheered before going back to drinking and partying, No one was judging him or fighting with him, no one had asked him to leave. No one cared and Mickey liked it that way.

He turned around, making his way to Ian but making sure to kick jack who was still sitting on the floor with his nose in his hands.

“You came out” Ian smiled as he took Mickeys face in his hands.

“I came out” He repeated Ians words, placing his forehead on his boyfriends. Their eyes staring back into one another’s.

“No more hiding” Ian whispered as he places his lips on Mickeys. For the first time in over a year of them dating their kiss wasn’t in secrete with no one around or in Mickeys bedroom. They weren’t in fear or someone catching them. They stood in the middle of everyone, kissing and smiling like to idiots and nothing made either of them happier.

“I love you” Mickeys aid again, for the second time today as he pulled away. But this time people heard them, none of it was a secrete anymore. Everyone knew Mickeys feelings for his redhead and nothing made either of them happier.


End file.
